Pikkoro-san Da~isuki♡
thumb Pikkoro-san Da~isuki♡ '''(ang. ''I love Mr. Piccolo'', pl. '''Kocham pana Piccolo) – jest to motyw przewodni (tzw. Insert Song) z drugiego filmu kinowego Dragon Ball Z. Informacje Jest to piosenka śpiewana przez Son Gohana, za wokal odpowiada Masako Nozawa, tekst do piosenki został napisany przez Chiroru Taniho, autorem muzyki jest Takeshi Ike. Tekst right Język japoński ジャ ジャ ジャ ジャ ジャーンで猛大変 コワイカオ イグアナダンプカー ハヤイアシ モモンガスーパーカ どおしよおーッ？ て 叫んじゃえ ノートとえんぴつ そっちのけ 土星のわっかで Hey！ ジェットコースター ママよりでっかい声 (ウヒャーッ) こんなことって あり？ あれれれ 気づけば ぼくも ステップ ステップ ジャンプ シュッパッ シュッピッ シュッパッ シュ ピッコロ おやつをワクワク待ってる気分 シュッパッ シュッピッ シュッパッ シュ ピッコロ ねーねー 強いぞ 強いんだってば ピッコロさん だいだいだいだいだーいすき ギョ ギョ ギョ ギョ ギョーン迢びっくり ツメタイゾ クーラードライアイス アッタカイ ストーブオムライス わからないーっ？ て 走っちゃえ ぐすぐすしてたら 叱られる 地球のめだまも Yeah！ ローラースケーティング なんだ神さまかな (ドヒャー) こんなひとって なに？ あららら今度 は ココロ シキップ スキップ ジャンプ シュッパッ シュッピッ シュッパッ シュ ピッコロ ぶっとびドリー教えてくれる シュッパッ シュッピッ シュッパッ シュ ピッコロ ねーねー 知 りたい 知りたいんだってば ピッコロさん だいだいだいだいだーいすき ピッコロさんだいだい ピッコロさんだいだい ピッコロさんだいだいだいだいだーいすき Język japoński(transkrypcja) Ja-ja-ja-ja ja--n de mô taihen Kowaikao iguana danpukâ Hayaiashi momonga sûpâkâ Dôshiyô--? ’te sakenjae Nôto to enpitsu sotchinoke Dosei no wakka de Hey! jettokôsutâ Mama yori dekkai koe (dohya--) Kon'na koto 'tte ari? Arerere kizukeba boku mo Suteppu suteppu janpu Shuppa- shuppi- shuppa- shu Pikkoro Oyatsu wo waku-waku matte 'ru kibun Shuppa- shuppi- shuppa- shu Pikkoro Ne-- ne-- tsuyoi zo tsuyoi n'datteba Pikkoro-san dai- dai- dai- dai- da--isuki Gyo-gyo-gyo-gyo-gyo--n de chô bikkuri Tsumetai zo kûrâ dorai aisu Attakai sutobuomu raisu Wakaranai--? ’te hashitchae Guzu-guzu shite ’tara shikarareru Chikyû no medama mo Yeah! rôrâsukeitingu Nan da ka Kami-sama ka na (dohya--) Kon'na hito 'tte nani? Ararara kondo wa kokoro Sukippu sukippu janpu Shuppa- shuppi- shuppa- shu Pikkoro Buttobi doriimu oshiete kureru Shuppa- shuppi- shuppa- shu Pikkoro Ne-- ne-- shiritai shiritai nan datteba Pikkoro-san dai- dai- dai- dai- da--isuki Pikkoro-san dai- dai- Pikkoro-san dai- dai- Pikkoro-san dai- dai- dai- dai- da--isuki Język angielski(fanowskie tłumaczenie) Oh-oh-oh-oh oh, it's so terrible! There are scary-faced iguana dump trucks, And quick-footed squirrel super-cars! "What should I do?" I let out a shout, Casting my notebook and pencil aside! On Saturn's rings--Hey!--there's a roller coaster! A voice louder than my mom's (yaa--!), Can such a thing exist? Hey-hey-hey-hey, before I realize it, even I Step, step, and jump! Off, off, off goes Piccolo! It's as exciting as waiting for snacktime! Off, off, off goes Piccolo! Hey, hey, he's so strong! He's really, really strong! I lo-o-o-o-o-ve Mr. Piccolo! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, what a super surprise! It's really cold, the cooler's dry ice, It's really hot, the stove-warmed rice! "Don't you understand?" I'd run away, But if my studies lag behind, I'll get scolded! Even the Earth's eyeballs are--Yay!--roller-skating! What is he? Is he like Kami-sama? (yaa--!) What kind of person is he? Aahhh! This time, my heart Skips, skips, and jumps! Off, off, off goes Piccolo! He tells me about all of his awesome dreams! Off, off, off goes Piccolo! Hey, hey, I want to know! I want to know what they are! I lo-o-o-o-o-ve Mr. Piccolo! Mr. Piccolo, I really, really, Mr. Piccolo, I really, really, I lo-o-o-o-o-ve Mr. Piccolo! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów DBZ